Aplogize
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Dije que es demasiado tarde para disculparte, demasiado tarde *MadaDei* Songfic


***Apologize* **

_Me mantengo en una cuerda _

_Me tienes a 10 pies del suelo_

Miro por la ventana de mi apartamento mientras intento pensar con claridad lo que paso un día como hoy, pero de hace un año.

Ohh, ¿Pero donde he dejado mi educación? Mi nombre es Deidara, tengo el pelo rubio y sujeto en una media coleta alta, mis ojos son azules y mi tez bronceada, aunque ahora es un poco pálida, no he salido en mucho tiempo, para ser precisos, desde hace más de un año, desde que él me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Estoy muy triste, mis amigos me visitan con frecuencia y me alegro de verlos pero… Sigo muy afectado, no pasa noche que no llore por su ausencia.

_Escucho lo que dices pero no puedo hacer ningún sonido__._

Muchas veces me llamo para pedir disculpas… pero mi corazón ya no puede perdonar. Él me juro lealtad eterna y yo voy como idiota y le creo, eso solo me hace sentir como la peor basura que pudo haber existido sobre el mundo.

_Me dices que me necesitas cuando te vas, me cortas__._

La última ves que lo vi, fue cuando lo deje.

Ese día llore como jamás pensé que lo haría, lo deje en la puerta de la escuela, cuando acabaron las clases en la universidad, lo abofetee y me fui llorando a casa.

_Pero espera  
Me dices que lo lamentas no lo pensaste cuando di la vuelta y dije:_

Aun recuerdo las palabras que le dije:

-_Vete, no quiero volver a verte. Me defraudaste y rompiste mi corazón, nada quiero contigo y no aceptare tus inútiles disculpas que de nada me sirven. _

_-Deidara por favor, perdóname, no sabia lo que hacia, te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas._

_-No me sirven de nada – le abofetee y salí corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

Ese día, entrada la tarde, llegaron todos mis amigos para darme consuelo, pero por más que me decían que Madara era un imbecil por haberme perdido, no encontraba consuelo.

_Que es demasiado tarde para disculparte  
Demasiado tarde  
Dije que es demasiado tarde para disculparte  
Demasiado tarde__. _

Aun recuerdo que en algún otro momento me hubiera sacrificado por su bienestar, no importándome morir en el intento de protegerlo…aunque eso ya ha cambiado, ya no me importa. _Sabes que es mentira._ Esa estupida voz en mi interior, no es mentira, ya no me importa lo que le pase. _Mientes. _Cállate.

_Me gustaría tener otra oportunidad, tener una caída, tomar un tiro por ti__._

Aunque…maldita voz, cuando digo que ya no me importa, miento para sentirme mejor, lo necesito tal cual corazón necesita un latido y eso es lo más doloroso. Lo extraño mucho.

_Que te necesito como un corazón necesita un latido, esto no es nada de nuevo  
Sí__. _

Lo ame tanto, que ahora que me ha dejado, me duele mucho, pero fue su culpa, no mía.

Ay no, ya comencé a llorar. Por favor lágrimas mías, no caigan, no por él.

Sin remedio comienzo a llorar, odio cuando me pasa esto. Solo demuestra que sigo sufriendo por ese idiota. Un suspiro cansado sale de mis labios.

_Te ame con fuego rojo ahora se torna en azul  
Y tu dices._

Sigo llorando aunque, una vaga sonrisa recorre mi rostro, un amigo mío, Hidan, siempre me molesta con que parezco mujer.

Yo solo le digo que al menos yo no me la paso follando donde pueda.

Pero ahora, aquí estoy, llorando por un amor que al parecer era solo una farsa.

_Lo lamentas como el ángel del cielo déjame pensar que tu  
Pero me temo__._

Madara en verdad que me dijo que lo sentía, pero una parte de mi dice que miente y que no debo creerle.

Cuando llego a mi vida, lo vi como un ángel, pero al ver que todo era mentira, lo mire como a la más ruin cucaracha que pude haber conocido. Me refugie en mi tristeza y por un tiempo estuve deprimido, pero gracias a los comentarios tan "animadores" de Hidan y del resto, me hicieron sentir mejor. Aunque no puedo negar que no he olvidado la cara de Madara al verme partir.

_-Deidara por favor, eso solo fue un mal entendido, perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención lastimarte._

_-Todos dicen lo mismo, todos son iguales – las lagrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_-No...No es cierto, dímelo Deidara – Una sola lagrima corre por el rostro del moreno. _

_-Ya no te quiero ver en mi vida, adiós… - Esa sola palabra quedo flotando en el aire._

Es demasiado tarde para disculparte  
Demasiado tarde  
Dije que es demasiado tarde para pedir disculparte  
Demasiado tarde.

-Ya no se si te odio, o si te sigo queriendo.

-Eso lo tienes que decidir tu, Deidara – esa voz, esa maldita voz hace que me congele en mi lugar.

-Tu… Maldito bastardo.

-Por favor, Deidara, no me dirás que no me has extrañado así como yo a ti – me abraza por la cintura y se atreve a besarme el cuello.

-Aléjate Madara, ya no te amo.

-No digas mentiras.

-¡No es mentira, todo este tiempo me he esforzado en ello! – grite desesperado.

-¿Quién…Quien se atrevió a tocarte? – su tono de voz denotaba ira y…. ¿Celos? ¿Madara celoso?

-Entiende que lo que es mió – me dio vuelta para verlo a la cara, me beso, como extrañaba el sabor de sus labios.- No puede ser tocado por otros – concluyo al terminar el beso.

-Desgraciado, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

-Eso…fue solo un desliz, nada serio, en realidad esa mujer ahora esta muerta, le diagnosticaron SIDA.

-Ahh.

-Deidara.

-¿Mmm?

_Es demasiado tarde para disculparte  
Demasiado tarde  
Dije que es demasiado tarde para pedir disculparte  
Demasiado tarde__. _

-¿Me perdonas?

-Ahora ya es muy tarde para eso, Madara – cerré los ojos con dolor.

-Nunca es muy tarde – me beso de nuevo y esta vez le correspondí.- Te extrañe demasiado.

-Yo también…. Y si, te perdono – me abrase a su cuello y me levanto para ir a la habitación.

-Sabía que lo terminarías haciendo.

_Me mantengo en una cuerda  
Me tienes a 10 pies del suelo__…_

_Bien, este es un Songfic, la canción esta traducida al español, en realidad esta en ingles y se llama Apologize, búsquenla con Timbaland y One Republic. _

_Espero les aya gustado, en lo personal, a mi si me gusto._

_Bye _


End file.
